The Cure For Boredom
by Cole224
Summary: Eric doesn't get attached to humans…so, he's a little frustrated with himself because he can't figure out what is different about this human. onesided Eric/Dean. Set preseries for True Blood. Dean's POV added now.
1. Chapter 1

So, here's the thing. I've been watching True Blood lately…just got into it, actually and I have to say that I may be a little bit in love with Eric.

I don't know where this came from but Eric does seem to obsess about things on the show and most of my story ideas as of late seem to turn out as crossovers and slash, so…

I don't own Supernatural or True Blood

Eric doesn't get attached to humans. Or at least he didn't used to. Humans are…entertaining at times…food at others. Nothing more…so, he's a little frustrated with himself because he can't figure out what is different about this human.

This human hates him just for being what he is. This human's been trained from childhood to kill things like him. This human will never look at him and not see an enemy.

But there is something else there…something that draws Eric to him. It's not his blood. Oh, Eric does want to taste this human but it is not just his blood that Eric wants.

Dean Winchester is a different sort of creature altogether and all the things that should enrage Eric about him intrigues him instead.

Dean Winchester looks into the eyes of a thousand year old vampire and doesn't flinch. Dean Winchester comes face to face with his own death…and he's flippant with it.

Eric has encountered humans with death wishes before. They don't flinch because they want to die. He's seen humans that welcome death, that want it. Dean Winchester is not one of these humans. He doesn't wish for death.

When Eric comes face to face with this…hunter for the first time, he sees that in those green eyes. The hunter doesn't wish for death but knows that Eric could kill him before he could even try and defend himself.

Eric catches him off guard. He's not looking for vampires. The gun he's carrying is a normal one and no threat to Eric. He's got no silver on him. Still, he doesn't back down.

This, actually, is what stops Eric from killing him upon recognizing what this humans profession is.

Eric sees those thoughts in this humans eyes. The hunter realizes the situation for what it is, recognizes the fact that if Eric decides on it, he will not be making it out of the encounter…and in those seconds, he is not afraid of it. Not because he wants to die but for the simple reason that he has faced death many times before in his young life. He more than likely decided long ago not to face it begging.

The human will fight, even though he knows he will lose. The weapons he has on them are useless against Eric but he will use them anyway. He will fight and try his best to take something out of Eric before he dies.

This, in the end, is what stays Eric's hand. His own words repeat back in his head, spoken over a thousand years ago.

_"I would fight you now if I could."_

Eric finds that he cannot kill this human. Then, later, he realizes that he does have a weakness in the form of this green eyed hunter who hates him.

Dean Winchester will always hate him. It is bred into him to do so. It only adds to whatever it is that draws Eric to him.

This human seems to be a contradiction. He steals, drinks, smokes, has one night stands in seedy motel rooms…commits every sort of sin short of murder and then goes out and risks his life for a total stranger.

He can come off as a total imbecile in one minute and then in the next prove himself to be more intelligent and clever most humans and supernatural creatures alike.

Eric has seen all this and he knows that he will never see the hatred die in Dean Winchester's eyes but that is alright as well.

He supposes he may be bored. After a thousand years, it can happen and this human is an interesting creature, an interesting distraction.

Most of what the human thinks of Eric is true, of course.

Perhaps it is because Eric knows Dean Winchester will never yield in his beliefs, that he will never look at Eric and not see an enemy. Perhaps that holds some interest as well.

Whatever it is, this human is entertaining and it is an amusing pass time for Eric…to see if he can bend this human's stubborn will. At the same time, Eric hopes that he doesn't. He wonders if he does, would it change his perception of the hunter? Would his interest die along with the hate in those green eyes?

Perhaps it will. Maybe his interest is only in that. Eric does not know yet but he is going to try and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again this is set preseries for True Blood. So, before the vampires came out to the world. I decided to add Dean's point of view on since someone asked for it.

The man is huge. Tall and broad and dangerous and not really a man at all. Dean knows it instantly, like he's pretty sure that he's about to die.

Dean's pretty used to feeling short. His baby brother's been taller than him since he was sixteen years old. That had rankled a little bit, when he was still younger, at least. This guys taller than Sam…bigger too and of a completely different nature.

Dean isn't completely stupid. He recognizes the situation he's in instantly, recognizes what this guy is. He's got nothing on him that will take the guy down and even if he did, he doubts that he could in time anyway.

This guys not a new one.

Dean doesn't back down. It's not really in his nature to do that. He's been at this point too many times, the point where he knew he was about to die. It's usually his dad making the last minute save that stopped that. This time, that won't be happening. He's alone.

He's not exactly afraid of it. In fact, he's pretty pissed off about it. He hadn't even been hunting vampires. It's pretty damn aggravating, and yes that is an understatement, that he's going to die by one. The funny thing is, it's all pretty much because he'd walked the wrong way and literally ran into this vampire.

He's never entertained the idea of making it past thirty. At twenty five, he's well aware that it's unlikely he'll make it that far. If he thinks about it, which he hardly does or at least tries not to, he's pretty surprised that he's made it to twenty five.

He sees several things pass over the vampires eyes. He sees annoyance when they bump into each other, he sees recognition of Dean's profession, he sees a decision made and then changed. The vampires surprises him in the end.

This vampire knows what he is, what he does for a living. Maybe he saw the gun tucked into the waistband of Dean's pants, something that was concealed very well. It doesn't really matter how he knows, what matters is that as soon as Dean sees the recognition in his eyes, he knows he won't be making it out of the encounter.

So, he does what he always does in these types of situations, he antagonizes the dangerous vampire that's about to kill him.

To his utter surprise, this response does not make his death come faster, or more painful. The vampire actually falters and there is a different sort of recognition in his eyes. And, well, he's not dead and he _does _make it out of the encounter alive.

He thinks afterward that he should just get the hell out of Louisiana. He hears his dad's, and even Sam's, voices telling him that he's lucky to be alive. But, well, he's curious. The encounter was strange.

It doesn't take much for him to find out some things. It's insanely easy now that the vampires have come out to the world.

Eric Northman owns a bar situated in Shreveport called, of all things, Fangtasia. Most of the people who go into the bar have no idea just what the owner or the bartenders are.

He's got decades of experience backing him, from his dad and from all the hunters that his dad met after his mom died, and his dad knows a lot about vampires.

His dad knows about the politics of their world and Dean knows, just from the little research he's done that Eric Northman is very old and very important.

He sees the vampire more than once during his stay in the city and he begins to think that the thing is teasing him for some reason.

And, really, he is not supposed to think that a vampire is hot. But, hey, that's all physical, isn't it? And being dead sure hasn't diminished Eric Northman's looks.

He doesn't get it. He doesn't get why the vampire didn't kill him and he doesn't get why the thing seems to have taken an interest in him. Really, his luck just gets worse as he gets older.

Only he'd blow through a small town, not even intending to stay one day, and end up with a vampire stalker.


End file.
